


【ナギヤマ】透过眼镜

by hatorimomo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatorimomo/pseuds/hatorimomo
Summary: Language：Chinese*有参考nagi的rc：「纺妹:凪先生，你也對那個，色色的事情感興趣嗎...雖然你會搭訕女性，但你的方式並不會讓人反感，所以我有點不解..凪:我也是男人,要是我說不感興趣那當然是騙人的，但我沒有大和那麼積極。依照興趣大小來排序的話會是這樣大和>> > > 壯五>三月>環>我>>>-織>陸*僅為我個人的見解。」【六弥凪 职场体验2 rc凪的status】*因为很多私心，所以可能会相当欧欧西。
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 3





	【ナギヤマ】透过眼镜

【ナギヤマ】透过眼镜  
*发生在《远处的告白》之后的故事。是第一次♂。nagi视角的小破车。  
《远处的告白》→https://nikaidoumomo.lofter.com/post/1d53c8e4_eea8e1a6  
*因为很多私心，所以可能会相当欧欧西。

文/桃

二阶堂大和有很多秘密。  
大的小的严重的细碎的，像夜空的繁星一样数不尽的秘密，这点六弥nagi在初次跟他相遇的时候就已经感受到了。他就是那样神秘，直到那天他第一次说起自己的事情，说了那么多那么多信息量还那么大，他一边哭一边说着痛苦回忆的样子实在是让他印象太过深刻。  
他很开心他可以稍微变得坦诚，却还是觉得二阶堂大和肯定还会继续藏着什么东西。或者说，不习惯坦诚的他还没有克服的什么东西。  
比如说：  
“yamato，我能把你的眼镜摘下来吗？”  
“抱歉，不行。”  
……就会变成这样。严肃的，表情凝重的yamato，感觉好像又回到了那个浑身是刺的他，让他感到十分挫败。  
六弥nagi坐在地毯上抱着可可娜的被子，心不在焉地看着电视上播的动画。他没有资格去问他为什么要这样，为什么要隐瞒我，为什么不把真实的一面给我看——因为他自己也欺骗了他，隐瞒并且欺骗了大家。  
“坦诚相见”这个词真的很难做到。尤其是对曾经生活在那样环境的yamato来说，以及对现在拥有这种身份的他。  
他和二阶堂大和都很清楚那副眼镜代表了什么。  
他们已经捅破了一层窗户纸成为了恋人了。  
“……那么再撞破一层玻璃也一定没有问题。”六弥nagi自言自语着抱紧了粉红色的被子，然后起身关上了电视。

“让……yamato摘下眼镜大作战…”  
今天只有他一个人休息。六弥nagi回到房间，郑重地，用漂亮的日语写下了这几个字，然后把笔记本立起来对着灯光看了又看。  
“不愧是美丽的我，写的字真好看～”  
耳边好像要习惯性地响起谁的吐槽了。  
思维要清晰…逻辑要缜密。首先写背景。背景：和yamato交往一个月。已在团队里公开出柜。无sex经验。  
……？无sex经验？？  
“…………”  
诶……他们俩居然没做过啊……  
明明是情侣。六弥nagi用笔尾戳着额头一脸黑线，他都差点要忘记这档子事了。亲亲…每天都有亲亲。morning kiss。也有抱抱。但是因为他性欲说实话没有很强所以sex好像还真的没有过……  
难道这就是导致不和的原因？！恋爱大危机——？！  
……wait wait，冷静下来…冷静下来好好思考。六弥nagi安慰着自己，抱着头伏在桌面上好看的脸皱在了一起。  
“……………………  
“………真不愧是聪明的我。”六弥nagi大大地拉开窗户，面对着阳光望向天空露出了一个爽朗的微笑。

“nagi你在家吗？我回来啰——”  
咔嚓一声开门，nagi从房间里跑出来看见了玄关中正在脱外套脱鞋的二阶堂大和。抬头看钟，现在是下午六点。天时地利人和，是实施计划的绝佳时刻！  
“Oh，yamato～欢迎回来！”  
六弥nagi像个看见主人回家的金毛犬一般奔着凑上去一把紧紧拥抱住二阶堂大和，“I miss you sooooo much！！”  
“怎、怎么了你今天突然兴致好高啊…好了好了。”二阶堂大和揉了揉眼前人的头，“me too、me too。”  
他知道大和没其他人在旁边的话他就可以稍微放肆一点撒娇。如果有i7成员看着的话他只会吃一顿爆栗然后被脸红的大和骂“都19岁了给我振作一点”，顺便再被mitsuki打趣说是“大叔在家暴”。  
因为他的lover容易害羞嘛。  
真是可爱……他离开二阶堂大和的颈窝，眯着眼睛深情地看着二阶堂大和，眼镜稍微反着的白色光让他觉得十分刺眼。他到底为什么只能够通过镜片看着他？  
“yamato……”  
“喂！唔……”  
他扣起二阶堂大和的下巴就低头往下吻。舌头不顾一切地伸进去，另一只手拉近他的腰靠向自己更加加深了两个人的接触。二阶堂脱剩一半的外套无助地挂在手臂上，被突然劈天盖地地亲，他手足无措只能够一愣一愣地让口腔被肆意掠夺。  
“唔……呜唔。”  
他倒也不是什么吃素的货色。被亲得有点不妙……想着反正大家都很晚才回来，二阶堂大和将就着挂着的外套，双手抬起搂着六弥nagi的脖颈，闭上了眼睛加深了吻。  
……没有被喝止。六弥nagi红着脸悄悄抬眼看着大和，他正在用自己很少才见过的表情享受着这个吻。  
没错，他能想到的既解决sex问题又能摘下大和眼镜的地方，就是床上了。  
“……呼…哈……。”  
离开他的嘴唇，六弥nagi小心翼翼地喘着气，抬眼悄悄观察着眼前水汽氤氲在调整气息的二阶堂大和的脸。  
“………可恶…。nagi你这家伙，接吻都是上哪里学的啊……”  
“是美男子的天赋噢～”他伸出舌头去就二阶堂大和泛着好看红色的脖颈。  
“…………要做的话，”二阶堂大和沉默了一会儿把手覆上他柔软的金发，“给我到床上去。”  
“Yes，my princess.”他偷偷地笑了，为第一次看见的二阶堂大和而感到欣喜，也为自己计划成功了一半而感到高兴。

“嗯……唔嗯………”  
因为满是可可娜的房间实在是太破坏气氛了，总之是由二阶堂大和拉着六弥nagi的手将他引导向了自己的床，细心的哥哥还不忘好好上锁。一个深吻落下，在被问到“yamato其实你一直都很想做了吧”的时候，光着上身的二阶堂大和简直想打人：“那是当然的吧哥哥我可是健康的成年男性。”  
“那为什么不扑倒我呢？”  
工口大叔的性欲可见一斑，再怎么害羞既然是喜欢的人那肯定还是想做的吧。  
“……说不出口啦笨蛋！！对未成年小孩要说什么想做啊！！”  
被揍了。  
六弥nagi吃痛地揉了揉自己的头顶。为什么他就是不明白自己在自己国家已经成年了的事实呢……  
他伏上去把二阶堂大和压在身下，然后一脸疑惑地观察二阶堂大和的反应。  
“……干、干嘛。”  
“yamato……我以为你会想要吵着说你在上面。”  
“……哥哥我让给你了啦。”二阶堂大和别过脸，“别看我这样也是好好做过心理斗争的好不好。  
“痛的话哥哥来就好，你就好好享受男人的权利吧。”  
看nagi半天没反应，二阶堂大和涨红了脸假装若无其事其实紧张兮兮地又补了句“…看见没有这就是大人的余裕给我好好记在心里然后感恩戴德吧臭小孩。”  
“…yamato…………”  
他什么都说不出，只感动得一味地叫眼前人的名字。  
他为了自己丢掉了他原本那么强的自尊心，自己却带着目的想跟他sex。  
“……  
“I'm so sorry……”  
他轻轻咬住了他泛红的耳尖，心里被填得满满的都是对这个人的爱意。他视线往上移去舔他伸出耳后的眼镜架，传来的一阵阵水声结合着奇奇怪怪的痒感，搞得二阶堂大和缩起脖子轻轻地打颤。  
不是“摘下来丢掉”，而是“接纳”。  
不管怎样的二阶堂大和都是他深爱的二阶堂大和，这一点是不会变的。而且这种事情他只能选择等待，不能急。  
“……所以眼镜，你要摘吗？”他轻轻地问二阶堂大和，征求着本人的意见。  
“…………”  
收到的却是沉默。他知道这副眼镜代表的意义是什么，这副眼镜是他的最后防线，是二阶堂大和的面具。这确保他扭曲的东西不会失控，是他能够好好在现实正常生活，跟人建立羁绊的，必不可少的东西。  
“……我，不管是戴着眼镜的yamato还是摘下眼镜的yamato，都一并深爱着。所以没有关系哦。”  
他想让这个动摇的人稍微感受到安心，他不是为了想要大和不安才想摘掉他的眼镜的。  
他张开温暖的臂膀抱着二阶堂大和，他不敢去看他的表情，只是肌肤的接触如此鲜明地留在了他的感受里——大和一直在出冷汗。  
许久之后二阶堂大和才出声，声音有那么一点点颤抖地喊了他的名字：  
“……nagi。”  
“yes。我在这里哦。”  
“………你真的想要看吗？”  
“yamato说可以的话。”  
“哪怕真实的我丑陋不堪，难为情，逊到不行？”  
他又抱得更紧了一些，大和胸腔中仿佛一团乱的心跳声更加清晰地传达到了他的心里。  
他必须好好守护这颗破碎不堪的心。用坚定而有力的声音。  
“yamato。  
“我发誓接纳并深爱你的一切。”  
像是骑士在宣布忠诚。  
“………………  
“……我…我知道了。  
“我会把自己…交给你”  
二阶堂大和慢慢放开nagi，深深低着头刘海遮住了表情。他颤抖着双手扶上了眼镜架，可能没人能体会到他此时此刻的心情。  
“yamato——”  
他忍不住去亲他。亲他颤抖的双手，亲他额头还有嘴唇。安慰一般地亲他的鼻尖，抚上他的手背跟他一起——  
“I am be with you.”  
他摘下眼镜了。手抖地不成样子，但是被某人温暖地握在了手心里。然后软软的东西贴上了他不知不觉留得满脸泪水的脸，好听的声音在他耳边响起，他整个人失神一般脱力被拉着抱进了怀里——  
“你没戴眼镜的样子比我还帅气呢。”  
模模糊糊的视线分不清是眼泪还是近视的原因，他突然间抬头疯狂地去就nagi的唇，贪婪地吸取这个人身上的阳光。  
仿佛这就是救赎。

“…呃……yamato……”  
六弥nagi再次完全无法想象的事情发生了。  
二阶堂大和好像被打开了什么开关一样失控了。虽然他抱着愧疚的心情总之好歹达到了预期的目的，但是预期外的事情却一波接着一波在发生。比如说现在的yamato…  
居然骑在他身上索求…………  
六弥nagi要开始怀疑这是不是一场梦了。二阶堂大和耐不住快感地仰着头闭上眼睛，喉咙深处发出低沉的喘气和呻吟。下半身的场面更加是色情至极，十分钟前还原本打算慢慢来怕伤到大和的他却被大和一把按倒，三两下被解开裤链的他硬得发疼的东西突然被暴露在空气，然后大和居然就这样……二话不说坐了上去……  
现在是什么情况……？现在他到底是属于上了还是被上？？  
二阶堂大和张开双腿吞咽着他再次胀大的东西，闷哼着上下慢慢移动。每一下都吞下六弥nagi整根东西。  
说实话并不舒服，并没有很湿润的肠壁让他有点难受，yamato也不好过吧。可是二阶堂大和好像无事发生一般继续着他史无前例的行为，为了润滑他把手指放进口腔中一通乱搅，牵拉出的银丝挂在嘴边，湿滑的手指放进去了他自己的身体和他那根东西的连接处。  
这画面实在是太过冲击了。  
“嗯………”他忍住声音看着大和，疯狂而又性感至极的二阶堂大和……  
……他到底还有多少面呢。  
六弥nagi轻轻往上一顶——  
“呃、嗯……啊啊——”  
二阶堂大和突然被顶重心不稳地用手撑着身后，弹起腰发出这样色情的声音。透明的涎液无法控制地挂在嘴边往下流，那根东西又上扬了一点，顶端溢出了东西顺着边往下淌，好像在可怜兮兮地哭泣。  
他可以确定的是，二阶堂大和失去意识了。现在是在凭着自己的本能在跟他做爱。  
这样的他又是第一次见到。震惊，但是快感无法抑制。  
“yamato……yamato……”  
他也有点无法控制自己了。被这样撩拨情欲，没有一个男人可以把持得住。他起身按着二阶堂大和的肩膀往下推，就着连接的姿势把他的腰往上抬，出力顶入更加深入了一点小穴——  
“啊——”  
他轻轻倒吸一口凉气，眉头紧皱一把压上二阶堂大和然后疯狂地亲吻。  
两根舌头在不知道谁的口腔里不停纠缠，六弥nagi一边按耐不住地用力抽插着一边亲吻，双手深深插入绿色的已经被汗湿了的头发。速度不快但是次次深入到极点，好像要把二阶堂大和贯穿一般地显示着强烈的存在感。  
“嗯、嗯……”  
二阶堂大和双手紧紧缠住六弥nagi的脖颈。虽然不是被掐住脖子，各种方面压迫感还是逼得他有点难受。但是他无暇顾及这些，继续抚慰一般亲吻着身下的人，一只手往下摸二阶堂大和哭泣的下半身。  
“yamato…”  
他细嫩修长的手指灵活地玩弄着身下人的东西，快感使二阶堂大和把他搂得更紧。这一定是他抱着别的目的跟大和sex的报应，六弥nagi无奈地想，对yamato的怜爱又增加了几分。二阶堂大和本就不可能属于“惹人怜爱楚楚可怜”的类型，他在团队里可靠，强大，温暖着大家，是大家最坚实的后盾。  
所以这样的二阶堂大和……只有他一个人知道。  
是只有他才能看见的二阶堂大和。  
“yamato……你听得见吗？  
“你这副样子……请一定只能给我一个人看。  
“我们约好了。”  
六弥nagi加快了抽动的速度，一波一波往上送着触电般的快感，手上也没有停下抚慰的速度——  
“yamato。yamato。我爱你…我爱你。”  
“呃嗯！啊、啊啊——”  
“唔……！”  
在高潮迎来顶点，二阶堂大和身体猛地往后仰喷溅而出。两个人浑身是汗水地抱在一起大喘气，等六弥nagi缓过神来抽身带出白色的浓稠，却发现二阶堂大和已经脱力沉沉睡去。

二阶堂大和醒来发现已经是深夜。  
他在自己的床上，床边好像有另外一个人。百叶窗折射下来的月光安静地笼罩着房间，转过头发现某人只有金色的头发露在了被子外面。扫地机器人已经充完了电，身上除了好痛以外还有沐浴露的香味，四处安静得只有时钟的声音在嘀嗒作响。  
头痛……  
他的记忆好像在摘下眼镜以后就断片了。后面的什么都想不起来，唯一能知道的就是他好像又失控了。他是不是伤害了nagi？他做了什么？他们……上床了来着？  
话说屁股真的好痛…………  
“nagi…nagi你还活着吗？”  
小小声地自言自语，他把头探进被子里，借着微弱的月光凑近看着男人的脸。  
安详的睡颜。起伏的呼吸。…太好了……。  
他突然之间很想哭。他把额头轻轻靠向nagi额头，然后偷偷地吻了吻他的唇边。  
“…唔……yamato……”  
“！”  
“…yamato……我爱你…………”  
“……”  
……是梦话。二阶堂大和抚上六弥nagi的脸，然后得救一般埋进他的颈窝，眼眶里是怎么也吸不回去的泪水——  
“笨蛋吗你……”  
啊啊，这就是救赎吧。即使被太阳灼伤得遍体鳞伤也无所谓吧。二阶堂大和想着。  
时钟仍在滴滴答答地往前走，桌面上被扔得有点变形的眼镜好像被好好地擦干净折好了。  
月光映照着镜片，反射出了淡淡的白色的温柔的光。

end.

后话  
让六弥nagi更更更想不到的是以后的日子。  
他从没想过二阶堂大和习惯了sex以后，原来也会有那么坦诚那么厚脸皮的一面。  
“……以上就是这样了。I am so sorry yamato，我当时抱着那样的目的想要和你sex……”  
“…………那就再来一次纯粹的make love赔罪吧。”  
“……？？？”  
……看来今夜也是六弥nagi“被上”的一夜。


End file.
